Twilight Saga: Frozen Style
by FrostyGirl317
Summary: This is a remake of the first Twilight movie. Except Bella isn't normal. She has a secret that a certain snow queen possed 200 years ago. Bella can't control it, but when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens, things begin to change. Will it be for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a frozen Twilight. I thought it would be cool if there was more to Bella. It would be pretty cool if she had ice powers and was related to Elsa. This refers to the movies, but for Bella, just imagine the graphic novel of Bella. And I'll make sure Bella doesn't two time Edward. Hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Twilight or Frozen. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Disney.**

Prolouge Bella's POV

Ive never given much thought to how I would die.

In my life, I was never really concerned about death.

I was only worried about keeping myself hidden.

To keep my emotions concealed.

I was afraid to let everything go.

I thought I would never have to worry about death or other things in life.

But little did I know, was that everything was about to change.

Everything I ever knew would change.

And I didn't know if it would be for the better, or the worse.

**Thats the end of that. Sorry it was short, but the next one will be longer! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it! I don't own Twilight or Frozen. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Disney.**

Chapter 1 (Bella POV)

The sun was shining brightly on me as I sat in a deserted part of dry land near my house.

I was putting a small cactus into a small pot to take with me.

The heat was very intense.

I was wearing thick winter colored clothes. On my hands, I was wearing dark blue gloves.

I looked around my surroundings of the deserts of Arizona. Taking in what would be the last time of seeing it.

I can't really bring myself to regret the descision to leave my home.

I got up from my kneeled position on the ground and began walking back to my house. Or old house.

I would miss the heat, but not too much.

Parked in front of the house, was my stepfather's car with all of our belongings inside.

I walked to the doorway of our house where my mother, Renee, was waiting for me to arrive.

She had shoulder length brown hair, wearing short shorts and a tank top. On her head was a cowboy hat.

At the same time, I was sad but a little happy. I would miss my Renee, but deep down, I get the feeling she wouldn't miss me.

"Ready to go?" she asked, while keeping a distance.

I nodded. She looked hard at me.

"Now remember, keep those gloves on all the time, don't get attached, and finally . ."

I sighed as I cut her off. "I know, Mom. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

She just nodded.

We heard Phil, Renee's new husband and my stepfather. "Babes, I love you both, but we got a plane to catch."

I would miss Phil too, but I barely knew him, so I wasn't too sad.

Renee and Phil wanted to go on the road, but I didn't.

So I decided to spend some time with my father. And this could be a good thing for me.

We all got into the car and drove to the airport.

From the doorway, where I stood before, I saw a small patch of ice where my feet were.

At least, I think, going to dad would be a good idea.

* * *

After getting on the plane to go to my father's home, I tried to calm myself.

_"Calm down, Bella. You can do this. You just have to stay there for a year or two, then you can go wherever you want to."_

The travel to Forks would take at least six hours.

I was nearing the end of the sixth hour as we began our descent.

I looked out the window and I no longer saw the sun.

Forks was a very cloudy place. It was a underneath a constant cover of clouds and rain.

The mountain region had snow at the top, and I smiled small at that.

Forks always had cold temperatures and sometimes it snows.

I used to come here to Forks every summer for two weeks, but it's been years since I've been here.

My mother thought it was not a good place for me.

I thought otherwise.

We landed soon and I got off the plane quickly to grab my belongings.

I got out of baggage claim quickly and went to the entrance of the airport where my father was waiting for me with his police car.

My father, Charlie, smiled when he saw me. He had brown hair and a mustache. He was also wearing his police uniform. My father was the chief of police.

"Hey Bella. Welcome to Forks." he started to walk up to me, arms open as if he was going to give me a hug.

I stepped back slightly and Charlie realized what he was doing. He stepped back and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot. You don't like being touched."

I smiled kindly at him. "It's okay, Dad. I'm happy to be here."

Charlie then reached forward to grab two of my suitcases. "Well, let's get you settled in. Let's go."

He placed my suitcases in the trunk and I did the same. We both got into the front seats of the car and drove away.

I looked out my window as we drove through town. The rain was coming down hard on the car.

I kept my gloved hands clasped together in my lap.

"So Bella, your hair's long." Charlie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at my long brown straight ponytail. The hair went down to my waist.

I nodded in response. "Yeah, I decided to let it grow more."

Charlie nodded. "Looks good on you."

Silence fell over us again.

It was quiet for a few more minutes when Charlie broke the silence again.

"So Bella, remember what we talked about on the phone? About sending you to high school."

My hands gripped tightly as I heard this. I nodded.

"I know you've been homeschooled since you were little, but you should get in touch with people. It'll be good for you. Trust me."

I said nothing as I nodded.

_"Damn, I was kinda hoping he forgot about that."_ I thought to myself.

Silence claimed us again as he drove.

Pretty soon we arrived at Charlie's house.

I stepped out and looked at the house. It was a two story painted white with a black roof and several windows. It's was near the forest.

Charlie grabbed two of my bags and I grabbed the last two. Together we walked inside.

He led me upstairs and showed me my old room.

Not much has changed since I was here. Some of my old kid stuff was in some areas. A desk with a computer. And a bed with purple bedding.

"The sales lady helped me pick out the bedding. You like purple right?"

I nodded. "Purple's nice. Thank you."

We just stood there and said nothing. Finally Charlie began to leave the room and go downstairs.

"Okay."

I watched Charlie's back as he left.

One of the best things about Charlie. He doesn't hover.

I closed the door and locked it.

I sighed quietly and looked around.

I saw a mirror and I looked at my reflection.

My face was a heart shape and incredibly pale skin. Almost albino. Instead of round eyebrows like most girls, I had straight eyebrows. My lips were soft pink. My eyes were chocolate brown with long eyelashes. My brown hair was still in a ponytail. I had on a blue turtle neck and a navy blue jacket. I had on dark skinny jeans and black converse. And of course I had my dark blues gloves on.

I opened my messenger bag and got my cactus plant out. I set it on my desk and was about to take off my gloves when I heard something from outside.

I looked out the window and saw a red pick up truck that looked old. Cool car.

I saw my dad walking out wearing regular clothes to meet a tanned man with a cowboy hat in a wheel chair and a teenage boy with long black hair walking beside the wheel chair.

I heard my dad talking to them. "Heard you coming all the way down the road. Good to see ya."

I walked to my door and unlocked it. I went downstairs to join Charlie outside.

Charlie must have heard me, because he turned and smiled. "Bella, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob."

I nodded politely, I remembered Billy and Jacob. "yeah. Hey you're looking great." I said to Mr. Black.

He smiled at me. "Still dancing. Charlie hasn't shut up about you, since you said you were coming." Billy said as he teased my father.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Watch out or I'll roll you into the mud." he said as he walked around Billy.

Billy brought his wheel chair to Charlie. "Not before I ram you in the ankles!"

He almost did just that but Charlie jumped away and began teasing Billy as he moved around and Billy did the same.

Jacob then came up to me smiling. He stood a little too close so I moved back a little.

"Hey, I'm Jacob."

I nodded politely and he added more, thinking I didn't remember. "We used to make mud pies when we were little."

Okay, did not need to know that. I nodded politely again. "No, I remember."

We both glanced at our fathers as they kept playing around.

I raised an eyebrow as I pointed my thumb to the grown men. "Are they always like this?"

Jacob shrugged as he sighed. "It's getting worse with old age."

I stifled my giggles with my hand at that.

Our fathers came back near the truck, having teased eachother enough.

Charlie placed his weight on the car. "So, what do you think?" he asked as he gestured to the car.

I was confused. "What?"

"You're homecoming present." Charlie clarified.

I was starting to get excited. "This?"

Charlie nodded. "Just bought it off Billy here."

Jacob came up to me. "I totally rebuilt the engine for you."

I was ecstatic. "oh my gosh! This is perfect! Thanks!" I opened the door to get inside, but the door accidently hit Jacob's back as he was going to the passenger seat. "Sorry!"

Before Jacob got inside, I felt the air around me go cold. I realized that quickly and calmed myself. The air returned to its normal temperature as Jacob got in.

He observed the driving wheel and buttons and instructed me. "You gotta double punch the clutch when you shift, but other than that, you should be good."

I pointed to where he was talking about and he confirmed it.

I turned my head to him to ask him about school. "so do you want a ride to school?"

He shook his head. "No I go to school on the reservation."

I nodded as I remembered. The quilutes go to school on their area.

"Right. That's too bad, it would have been nice to at least know someone from school."

He nodded and we both got out of the car.

Charlie and I said our goodbyes and thanks to Billy and Jacob and the drove home in another car.

Charlie and and I walked back inside and closed the door.

Charlie sighed. "Well, time for bed. Especially for you. Got a big day tomorrow."

Yup, first day of school. Junior year of highschool. In the middle of the semester during March. Great.

"Good night." he said as he walked upstairs.

"Good night." I whispered quietly.

I walked upstairs to my room. I closed and locked my door again.

I started unpacking my clothes, placing all of my clothes into the closet and drawers. I placed all of my gloves into a drawer at my bedside.

Soon, all of my belongings were in place.

I looked at the small cactus that was still on the desk.

I glanced at my hands and back at the plant. I started walk slowly to the desk and slowly began to remove my gloves.

"Time for a little practice." I whispered to myself.

My tiny pale hands slowly placed the gloves to the right side of the desk and I breathed deeply and slowly.

I lowered my hands very slowly to the edge of the desk and lightly placed my fingers onto the surface of the desk.

At first nothing happened, and that calmed me a little, but my relief did not last.

Ice quickly formed and raced to the cactus pot. It climbed up the pot and plant and it was completely frozen solid. It also fractured into broken pieces.

I gasped and quickly lifted my hands from the desk. I was wide-eyed as I looked at my hands. "No no no no!" I whispered panicked. I took deep breaths, in an attempt to relax. "Okay okay. Calm yourself, control yourself."

* * *

Guess that surprised ya.

Yeah, I'm not exactly normal.

Im a klutzy 17 year old, I wear gloves, and have powers over winter.

Thats pretty much the reason why I don't let anyone touch me.

The reason why I wear gloves and why I'm emotionless.

I was born like this.

You see, I had a grandmother from over two hundred years ago who was born with the same powers.

She was the reason why the story of the Snow Queen was created.

Her name was Queen Elsa of Arendale.

Except unlike the snow queen story, Elsa was very kind.

She was terrified of her powers. Just like I am.

Elsa accidently set off an eternal winter, and she and her sister Anna managed to thaw it.

But I have no idea how she did it.

Elsa never really told anyone.

I guess she assumed there wouldn't be another who would be born with the powers of winter.

Looks like she was wrong.

Two hundred years later, and I'm born with them.

Elsa is from my mother's side of the family.

Renee just wrote it off as a silly story. But when she realized I possessed her powers, she started to believe it.

But Renee no longer treated me kindly. She kept me in the attic and told me to wear gloves all the time.

She always told me to hide the power and remain emotionless. She told me to control it.

But no matter how hard I try, the worse my powers get.

They get stronger everyday, and so does my fear.

I can barely go two seconds without my gloves.

Since Forks is cold and has some snow, I thought that maybe it would make things easier.

Hopefully it does.

But going to public school is a big step. I don't know what will happen.

All I know is that it won't be easy.

I wish that Elsa wrote notes or something about controlling the power.

It would make life easy.

But I can't worry about that now.

I just need to focus on getting through the day tomorrow.

With that thought, I pulled my gloves back on and crawled under the covers.

I willed myself to go to sleep as I thought about what would happen tomorrow.

**Here is the end of chapter 2! I hope it is okay! I will try to update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Bella's first day of school and first glimpse of our beloved Cullens! I hope you all like it! I do not own Frozen or Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3 (Bella POV)

I opened my eyes as I heard my alarm clock.

I glanced at my clock and the time was at 6:30 am.

I sighed as I slowly sat up and removed the covers. I looked forward and I saw the ice and frozen cactus pieces that hasn't thawed yet.

Sighing heavily, I quietly walked over to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day.

I chose a black turtle neck and a dark teal jacket with dark jeans with the same black converse from yesterday. For gloves, I chose a turquoise colored gloves.

I took my hair out of my ponytail and combed it. I decided to leave it down for the day.

I heard a knocking on my door that startled me. The temperature became cold as I felt nervous. "Who is it?"

"it's me." I heard Charlie's voice. "I'm heading off to work. Will you be okay going to school by yourself?"

"yeah, I'll be fine." I answered.

"Okay, see you later tonight. Have a great day."

I answered back to him. "Okay, you too. And be careful."

Charlie said okay and I went to my window as I saw him go into his car and drove away.

My heart began beating quickly as I thought about school. The fear of so many people around and the risk of a blizzard happening began consuming my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply to calm myself.

Softly, I began to sing my mantra as I grabbed my gray raincoat and black messenger bag.

_"Don't let them in, Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be."_

My coat and bag was on and I walked down the stairs slowly, still singing.

_"Conceal, don't feel"_

I looked at my gloved hand as I reached the front door.

_"Put on a show._

_Make one wrong move, and everyone will know."_

i walked out and locked the door behind me. I walked over to my car and got in.

I turned the car on and got my seatbelt on and began to drive out of the driveway.

In my head, I kept saying my mantra and tried to keep myself calm. _"Okay Bella, this is it. You're going to school. With a thousand people. That you might accidently freeze . . . No! No! Bad Bella! Don't think like that! You can do this! Just keep the gloves on! Remember: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Conceal . . ."_

I noticed that I was driving to a sign that said Forks High School.

I sighed softly. "I'm here."

I carefully drived to an empty parking spot and there were a few cars nearby with a few students outside.

I looked around nervously as I saw the people. _"Okay, Bella. It's show time."_

i parked near a black van with people sitting on the hood. They watched me as I parked and my car gave a little sputter as I turned off the engine.

I could hear them laughing a little when they saw the car.

Grabbing my bag, I carefully stepped out and closed the door, locking it.

"Nice ride." a guy said, with what I detected was sarcasm.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I walked to the entrance and went to the office to get my schedule, books, and locker number.

The school was really big and you had to walk to different buildings for some classes.

I carefully glanced at my schedule and looked around to locate the buildings to my classes.

The people around we're looking at me strangely. They looked as though they were observing me. I tried to ignore their stares.

A voice startled me slightly. "you must be the new girl, Isabella Swan. Hi I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. So do you need a tour guide, lunch date, . . . shoulder to cry on?"

I slightly raised my eyebrow. I shook my head. "I'm more of the suffer-in-silence type."

The Asian teen named Eric nodded, smiling. "good headline for the feature. I work with the newspaper. And you're news, baby. Front page."

He quickly wrote down on a mini notebook.

I panicked a little. "no I'm not."

Eric looked at me funny.

I shook my head slightly. "Uh please don't have any feature . . ."

Eric seemed to get the message. "okay. No feature. No worries."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

With that we walked away to our first class.

* * *

So far since this morning, there haven't been any icy occurrences.

Thank the lord.

Unfortunately, my next class was gym. Which mean physical activity, which means nurses office for me.

Not the most graceful person in the world.

I was wearing a long sleeved gym short with long sweat pants. I still had on my converse and gloves.

At first, the teacher was going to have me take off my gloves, but my mom wrote a note that said I'm not supposed to take off my gloves. Ever. She told them its because I have a rare hand disease that requires to have my gloves on at all time.

Luckily, they bought it.

We were playing a game of volley ball and before we played I tried to warn them to not have me play, but they insisted.

As the ball came toward me, I slammed it away.

Unfortunately, it hit the back of the head of an innocent bystander.

My eyes went wide as I went to the poor guy.

The boys were playing basketball while the girls played volleyball.

I went over to the guy with blonde hair. "I'm so sorry. I tried to warn them to not let me play."

The blonde looked dazed as he saw me and waved his friend away. "no no its fine." he looked down and offered me his hand. "Hi, I'm mike. Mike newton."

I kept my hands back. I nodded politely. "Nice to meet you."

Even though I have the gloves to help, I don't really trust myself to touch anyone.

Mike seemed to realize I wasn't going to shake his hand so he brought it back. "So you're Isabella? Right?"

Ugh, Charlie has probably told everyone my full name.

"It's just Bella."

A girl with light brown hair in a high ponytail in shorts and a tight t shirt came over.

"She's got a great spike, huh?" she smiled big at me. "I'm Jessica, by the way."

I nodded as I stepped back a few steps.

"Hey, you're from Arizona, right?" Jessica asked.

I nodded. "Um, yes."

She looked a little confused. "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?"

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah," I glanced at the floor as I mumbled. "Probably why they kicked me out."

Mike laughed and Jessica's laugh seemed a little forced.

"I'll see you later." he said to me as he walked away.

The bell soon rang and I walked away to get changed. Next up was lunch.

* * *

I was on my way to lunch, and Mike just insisted on escorting me to lunch.

I tried to politely declined, but the boy wouldnt take a hint.

I had a really hard time keeping a nice safe distance.

Not really feeling very hungry, I grabbed a cold coke and Mike led me to the table where Jessica and Eric were sitting at.

I quietly sat down, and Mike sat really close to me again.

Eric smiled as he saw me. "Hey Mikey, you met my homegirl, Bella."

Mentally, I raised an eyebrow. Homegirl?

Mike played along. "Oh your homegirl?"

An African American boy leaned really close to my face.

"My girl." he said as he kissed my cheek and pulled Mikes chair from under, and Mike ran chasing after him.

I flinched as he did that to me.

_"Jeez, don't people respect personal space anymore?" _I thought to myself.

Jessica scooted her seat close to mine. "Oh my god, it's like first grade all over again. And you're the shiny new toy." she said, disappointed.

I was about to reassure her that I wasnt interested in them, but a flash of bright light almost blinded me.

"Smile." as my vision cleared, I saw a girl with black hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses smiling at me. "Sorry, I had to get a photo for the feature."

I was about to tell her that there wasn't going to be a feature, but Eric beat me to it.

"Features dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." he said harshly as he roughly stood up.

I saw her disheartened look, and I was about to explain it nicely, but Eric leaned near my face and patted my shoulder. "I got your back, baby."

He walked away after that.

Soon it was just me, Angela, and Jessica.

Angela looked down at her camera sadly. "Guess we'll do another editorial on . . . teen drinking."

I decided to help her out. "You can always write about the eating disorders."

Jessica and Angela looked at me curiously. I continued. "Speedo padding on the swim team." I giggled a little.

Angela looked happy at that. "Actually, that's a good one."

Jessica agreed, and the two began talking excitedly.

I smiled kindly, happy to help Angela.

I glanced to the windows and saw five pale people walking the entrance.

Curiously, I asked, without taking my eyes off. "Who are they?"

The girls turned around and saw the five.

Angela turned back to me and answered my question. "The Cullens."

Jessica confirmed it. "Yeah, they're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

Angela shrugged a little. "They kinda keep to themselves."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, cuz they're like together. Like together, together."

We watched as a amazingly gorgeous girl with perfect blonde curls and designer clothes came in. At her side, a buff guy with black curly hair came in and they walked to an empty table far away.

Jessica looked at me seriously. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark hair guy, Emmett. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

I raised an eyebrow. _"But didn't you just say . . .?"_

Angela had the same thoughts. "Jess, they're not actually related."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, but they live together, it's weird."

Another pair came in. A small girl with dark hair in a pixie cut came in with a guy with shoulder blonde hair. But the guy looked like he was about to be sick.

Jessica continued the intros. "The little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird. And Jasper is the blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

I nodded, to let them know I was listening. "Dr. Cullen is like this fosterdad/matchmaker."

Angela smiled. "Maybe he'll adopt me."

I chuckled softly and I looked up to see the most gorgeous thing on this planet. "Who's he?" I managed to breath.

A man with bronze hair came in with strong features came in. **(Sorry, I can't describe Edward very well! Just think of Robert Patternson.) **

My heart began beating fast and I felt like it was hard for me to breath.

The girls looked and they seemed to have the same reaction.

Jessica smiled. "That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous. Obviously." Jessica looked up and looked a little annoyed and looked down, stabbing her salad a little. "But apparently nobody here, is good enough for him." she muttered.

Ooh, I'm sensing a bitterness from a rejection.

Angela and I had to put a hand over our mouths to keep from laughing, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirking a little.

Guess he heard.

Jessica laughed with no humor. "Like I care, you know."

Mentally, I raised an eyebrow.

I glanced back at the group sitting at lunch table, looking like gods and goddesses. I noticed that they were all pale white. Paler than my skin.

Which I personally thought was impossible.

Jessica's voice brought me back. "Seriously, like don't waste you're time."

I chuckled softly. "Wasn't planning on it."

_"Seriously, Bella. You have other worries. You can't waste time on boys. You need to focus on not setting off an eternal winter." _I thought to myself.

I felt a pair of eyes on my back and I turned my head slightly to see Edward Cullen looking at me with hard black eyes.

I felt a little shudder and got a little nervous to see he was giving me a bit of a glare.

I looked away and tried to calm my beating heart. In doing so, I clasped my gloved hands together tightly.

"Hey Bella?"

I looked up to see that Angela was asking me something. "Yeah?"

Angela pointed to my gloves. "Why do you wear gloves all the time?"

"And why'd you seem so uncomfortable with being touched?" Jessica added.

I got nervous again, but quickly calmed myself. "Oh I have a rare hand diesese that requires me to keep my hands covered all the time. And I just have a thing with being touched. I can't stand it."

Angela looked surprised. "Really? You don't like being touched?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah. Can't stand it when people touch me."

Angela nodded, understanding. "Okay then. No touching Bella."

I laughed softly. Jessica looked like it was still freaky, but we heard the bell ring and we all got up to go to our next class.

* * *

After lunch, Mike was back to escort me to my class, but this time, I gave him my boundries about being touched.

Mike introduced me to our Biology teacher and went to his seat.

I looked at the classroom and saw a familiar head of messy bronze hair. Edward.

He was looking at me, but when I passed in front of a fan and blew my hair around, Edward tensed up and covered his mouth and nose.

I looked at him confused and went to the teacher. He gave me my books and told me to find an empty seat and follow along.

Unfortunately, the only seat open was the one by Edward. And he did not look happy with me here.

I cautiously walked to the desk and sat down. The teacher handed out planaria for us to observe. He gave everyone two.

Edward was still covering his mouth and nose and he slid the glass with the substance inside to me. He retracted his hand to grab his and finally removed his hand from his mouth.

I glanced to my left side and saw him glaring at me with an incredible hatred.

I got a little frightened and looked to the front of the classroom.

Unconsiously, I sniffed a piece of my hair, to see if I smelled bad, but my hair smelled just fine.

So at least it wasn't a hygiene problem.

I felt him still glaring at me, so I had my hair cover the left side of my face.

"Can someone turn on the heater? It's getting really cold in here." I heard the teacher say.

My eyes widened. What?

I quickly checked the temperature and realized that it felt really cold. I quickly glanced at every corner in the room to check if any ice has appeared.

To my utter relief, no ice appeared.

I breathed deeply as my heart began pounding. I gripped my hands tightly as I tried to regain control.

_"Calm down, Bella! You have to calm down! This is okay. No ice. Yet. Just bring the room back to its normal temperature. It's okay! This is the last class! Just a little while longer, and you can go home."_

I gripped my hands even tighter as I brought the cold air back to its normal temperature.

The teacher went on giving the lesson, but I wasn't paying attention. Back in Phoniex, I already did this unit, so this gave me time to keep myself calm.

I knew that Edward was still glaring at me. But right now, I could honestly care less about him.

In fact, I was hateful to him too.

In a burst of courage I looked through my curtain of hair and gave him a cold glare. (pun not intended.)

He looked a little shocked that I had enough courage to do that, but he went back to glaring. I kept the same glare up too.

He had it coming!

I was doing just fine today. I almost got through the day without a hitch! But then _he _had to act like a jerk and act like I did something to him!

What did I ever do to him?!

We kept glaring at eachother through out the whole lesson.

It seemed to go on for hours till we heard the bell ring.

As it rang, Edward jumped up and stalked out of the room.

I unclenched my hand and walked out of the room to the front office.

But what I saw made me glare again.

Edward was there, talking to the front desk lady.

"There has to be something else. Physics? Biochem?" he asked.

The lady shook her head. "Im afraid you'll have to stay in Biology."

Edward clenched his fist as I entered the room. "Fine, I'll just have to endure it." he said harshly as he walked past me.

I stood there for a minute to process what I had heard. Was he throwing this fit because I was here?

If I wasn't mad before, I am now!

I quickly stalked out of the office to go to my car.

As I walked down the steps, I was walking by a silver Volvo, and what do you know. Edward was there with his foster brothers, the bronze haired Cullen glaring as I walked by.

I quickly walked to my car, a hard scowl on my face.

I had never felt so much hate to someone before. Yes, there have been some people who had annoyed me, but never hate.

If that guy keeps glaring at me, I'm gonna turn him to an ice statue!

Wait a minute!

I stopped in my tracks as I came close to my car door.

My eyes widened and my heart began pounding as I thought about the thought that came to my mind.

I did not just seriously consider making that guy into a statue. That . . . that's not like me.

Ive never thought of doing _that _to someone before!

The thought of me doing that to someone horrified me! I've never had such violent thoughts before!

I shuddered a breath as I looked at my gloved hand.

I wear these gloves to make sure that no one was in danger! To make sure no one got hurt!

Not to freeze people who pissed me off!

So a guy glared at me? Thats no excuse to have such violent thoughts!

He's still a human being. Yes, he's rude, but still human!

I shook my head and quickly got into my car.

I took deep breaths to calm my temper._ "Alright, Bella. Calm down. Get those horrid thoughts out of you're head. So just one guy was a jerk today. So what? You're gonna run into people that will make you mad. That's life. You have to control yourself. If you're gonna be living here, you have to remain calm." _I thought to myself.

As soon as I felt calm, I was about to drive home, when I felt my phone vibrate.

I reached into my bag and got my cell phone.

I got a text message from someone, so I opened it and saw that it was from Charlie. He wanted to meet for dinner at his normal restaurant that he went to frequently.

At first I was gonna decline, but then I thought that I was gonna have to be around Charlie sooner or later.

Best to get it over with.

It'll only be for an hour, and then I'll be back in my room.

Im gonna have to spend time with Charlie. He is my father after all.

I put my phone back in my bag, and began to drive out of the school parking lot and to the restaurant.

* * *

As I walked into the small restaurant I saw my dad sitting in a corner with window seats.

He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bella. Glad you could come. Sit right here." he patted the seat beside him.

I went over and sat in it. I realized it was a little too close to Charlie so I scooted my seat away a little at a more comfortable distance.

A African American women wearing a waitress uniform came over with a beer and a coke and placed it down in front of Charlie and I.

She looked at me and smiled kindly. "Bella? Is that you?"

I smiled, remembering coming here for dinner with Charlie, and she always took our orders.

She smiled brightly. "Look at you! You've grown so beautifully."

She was about to touch my shoulder, but I leaned back slightly.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't you remember? Bella can't stand being touched."

The lady widened her eyes in rememberence and laughed. "Oh right, forgot about that. Sorry, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

She smiled and said. "Well, you're meals should be here soon."

And just like that, we heard. "Order up!"

The lady walked to the counter and grabbed the two plates.

On the plates were a single burger. One was a big one, obviously for Charlie. The small one was for me.

The lady set it down in front of us. She smiled at me again. "I still can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous."

I blushed and mumbled a thank you.

A man with balding hair and heavy clothing came over hesitatedly. He raised his hand in a wave. "Hey Bella. You remember me?"

He looked a little familiar to me. He added in. "I played Santa one year."

Oh now I remember him!

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Waylean, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

Waylean smiled proudly. "I bet I made an impression."

The waitress and I smirked. "Buttcrack Santa?" she said amused.

She and I both giggled.

Waylean got defensive. "Hey kids love those little bottles." he said while making a small bottle with his fingers.

The waitress lightly pushed him away. "Alright Waylean, let the girl eat her burger." She leaned down slightly. "Later, I'll make your favorite desert. Berry Cobbler, remember?" she looked at Charlie. "You're dad still has it. Every Thursday." with that, she walked away.

I reached for the ketchup and Charlie did the same. As his fingers were about to touch my gloved ones, I backed my hand away quickly.

Charlie gave me the ketchup first, and started putting barbecue sauce on his. I gently grabbed the ketchup and squirted it on my burger. I set it down for Charlie to take and he did.

As we were eating, my father decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Bella, how was you're first day at school?"

I shrugged. "It was fine. A little overwhelming, but fine."

Charlie nodded. "Any new friends?"

"I think so."

Charlie looked at me a little apologetically. "I know it's pretty stressful to start being with so many people after being homeschooled most of you're life. But I'm doing this because, this will be a new experience." Charlie looked at his food sadly. "I feel bad that Renee kept you in the attic most of the time. She wasn't on the same page with sending you to public school, but I don't want you isolated from the world you're whole life. It's not right. That's not how you're supposed to live."

I felt my heart warm as my father said this.

No one had ever said this to me. Or cared about me this much before.

Renee always said it would be better for me to stay locked up forever. And for a while, I believed her.

I felt bad that I always had to keep a distance from everyone. Including Charlie.

He has been nothing but kind and warm to me since I got here, and I've only been cold and distant.

I wanted to tell Charlie the truth about me, but I was afraid that he would react like Renee. I was afraid he would lock me out or throw me out onto the streets.

Ill keep my secret. But I want to let Charlie know that I do love him, and that I am touched at what he is doing for me.

I glanced at my gloved hand and as I raised it, it shook a little.

I took a soft breath and gathered my courage.

I slowly placed my fingers on Charlie's left hand and he looked at me in surprise.

"I understand. I know what you are doing for me, and I am touched. It will be hard for me, but I will get the hang of it. It will just take time. I don't like being distant with you, but I will try. But know that I am happy to be here and I love you, Dad." I said as I smiled warmly at my father.

Charlie looked very touched at my gesture and words. He was also a little shocked. Not that I blame him. For as long as he's known me, I had always been distant and never touched anyone, or allowed anyone to touch me.

Charlie looked as though he was about to cry tears of joy, but he held it in. "I love ya too, Bells."

We heard some sniffling and we looked up to see some of the restaurant customers and workers, including Waylean and the kind waitress tearing up at our father-daughter moment.

The waitress dried her eyes with a hanky. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

Charlie and I laughed softly as she said this.

She clapped her hands together. "Oh I've gotta take a picture of this! This is something to remember!"

She got out a camera and readied the position to get a clear photo of Charlie and I.

"Smile you two!" she ordered.

We laughed and did as she told.

Once the picture was taken, she smiled at us. "I'll print this photo and send it to you as soon as possible." she set her camera down and turned around. As she turned around she had our desert and placed it down in front of us.

"Enjoy!" she walked away and everyone stopped watching us.

Dad and I laughed and we began to eat our desert.

After we finished, we drove home.

* * *

As I lay in bed, I looked to ceiling. I finished my homework soon after we returned home.

Of course, when I got in my room, I locked my door.

I needed to relax.

I was in thought as I thought about my day.

_"Alright Bella! You did good today! Not too bad. You only had one lapse with the temperature in Biology, but it was easily fixed. And you made Charlie happy. You branched out and made a connection. And no freezing disasters! Not bad for you're first day! Let's just hope you can keep it up everyday." _

I was a little nervous about tomorrow.

Will I be able to do it again?

Restrain myself and my powers?

I was lucky today, but what about the next?

And what about that Edward Cullen?

He set my powers and emotions off today! I was surprised no ice appeared.

I can't just ignore this! What'll happen of he keeps glaring?

What if next time, ice appears?

I shook my head rapidly. No! I can't think like that!

I'll just talk to him tomorrow, and ask him what his problem is with me.

If we can talk it put, maybe that'll help.

I hope.

Oh, we'll.

I decided to sleep on it.

Ill worry about it tomorrow.

**End of chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! Looks like Bella is beginning to have a heart! What'll happen next? If any have any ideas to make the story better, let me know! Ill update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating very much! But with finals and end of the year stuff, I have to keep my head in school. I promise that I will update more during the summer! **

**And I was thinking the other day, if I should put in the song Let it Go? Or one of Elsa's lines or stuff like that. If you want some Frozen ideas let me know.**

**I will update more once school is over! I can assure you that chapter 4 is being made and will be updated when summer begins! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you all like it! I do not own Frozen or the Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4 (Bella POV)

Ever since the day after my first day of school, I tried to confront Edward about that glaring moment.

But he never showed.

I kept trying everyday, but he never appeared again.

I assumed three possibilities on why he wasn't at school.

First, he was sick, second, he was avoiding me, and third, he dropped out.

I kept a look out for his silver Volvo, but the car that arrived everyday was a large white Jeep.

All of Edward's siblings were inside. The only one missing was the bronze haired Volvo owner.

Whenever I tried to look for him, I would see the two couples looking at me.

As they did, I would quickly look away.

The days went on, and things began to become a little . . . Strange.

* * *

I laid in bed as I thought about the past few days.

Edward had still not made an appearance.

For some strange reason, it bothered me.

I should be happy. I don't have to deal with him glaring at me. I don't have to worry about freezing him.

In fact, my powers have been very calm.

A few temperatures had decreased a few times, but other than that, nothing to worry about.

I should be happy. But I'm not.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him out f my head.

I wanted to see him again.

I shook my head rapidly to get those thoughts out of my head. _"No! No! Don't think about him! It would only end in disaster! You might hurt him! Don't think about romance! You don't deserve it! Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel!"_

A crackling noise brought me out of my thoughts.

I sat up in bed and let out a small gasp.

From where I sat, a thin layer of ice spread out and covered my room. **(Think of Elsa in her room at the end of the song 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?')**

Snowflakes fell from the ceiling slowly, as if frozen. The room was incredibly cold, for a regular person, that is. For me, the temperature just felt like a breeze.

I looked around the room, horrified at the ice.

"No." I whispered softly as I felt tears come to my eyes.

I pulled my knees closer to my body as I was still sitting up. I brought my knees to my chest till I was in a ball.

Snowflake tears fell as I silently cried.

I literally cry snowflakes because of my cold body temperature.

Yet another thing I have to hide.

I slowly rocked myself as I cried.

The power I have is always so hard to control. One of these days, I won't be able to hold it back. And I'm worried that time might come.

I glanced to my bedside where a framed picture of an 11year old boy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes had his arms around the front of a 7 year old girl with straight brown hair, brown eyes, and albino skin. They were both smiling.

More tears came to my eyes looking at the picture.

I kept crying as I felt hopelessness.

"I'll never be able to control it." I whispered to myself.

**And cliffhanger! Don't hate me for it! Sorry it was so short! I think the next one will be longer! And nice twist there! Can anyone guess who the boy is? Im trying to put in as many Frozen references yet still Twilight. Some Frozen ideas may be in the sequels! See you all in the next chapter! Please review! And happy summer!**

**Olaf song quote: In Summmmeeeeerrrrrrrr!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like the Frozen picture of Bella! I saw it on Azaleas Dolls and I thought it was a good idea. I hope you all like this chapter! I do not own Frozen or Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 5 (Bella's POV)

I woke up that morning feeling drained. It was a long night.

Sluggishly, I got out of bed. I put on a thick white turtle neck, dark jeans, gray converse, and light gray gloves. I combed my hair, put on my gray jacket, grabbed my bag, and prepared to go downstairs.

Before I left my bedroom, I glanced back at the picture of the two kids.

I sighed sadly and went downstairs.

Once outside, I saw Charlie in my truck.

He rode it up to the driveway as I slipped on some puddle. I landed on my bottom when Charlie got out of the car and helped me up.

"You alright?" He asked chuckling.

I nodded as I backed away a little. "I'm fine."

He nodded. "The weatherman said there might be a little ice today. So I got you some new tires. Old ones were getting pretty balb."

I smiled in gratitude.

He began to walk to his police car. "I might be late for dinner tonight. A security guard down in Mason got killed by some sort of animal."

I raised an eyebrow. "An animal?"

Charlie opened his car door and looked at me with a serious expression. "You're not in Phoniex anymore, Bells. Anyway, figured I'd lend them a hand."

I nodded, but was worried about his safety. "Please be careful."

Charlie smiled. "Always am."

"Thanks for the tires."

Charlie nodded and went into his car. He drove away to his work.

I got into my car and prepared to drive to school.

While driving, I sang my mantra. I was feeling extra anxious today.

For some reason, I felt like something big was going to happen.

* * *

I was walking with Eric into Biology.

It was raining like usual, and just as Charlie said, there was ice.

But not like my ice.

The day went by pretty quickly. I didn't go to lunch that day, I went to the library.

In the fantasy section, I checked out a book called "The Snow Queen".

I know. Ironic. But it wasn't Elsa's tale. It was the story where the Snow Queen is evil.

I have read that story multiple times, and I couldn't help but be offended. But it also made me scared that I might become like her.

The book was in my bag as Eroc came to walk me to Biology.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Eric begin to ask me a question.

He seemed a bit nervous. "Hey, do you have um a date to the-"

He was cut off by Mike when he took off his hat and sprinkled the water drops on my head.

"Hey, Arizona! How are you liking the rain, girl?" he hung up his coat. "Better get used to it, girl."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. I blocked out Eric and Mike's conversation when I saw a familiar head of bronze sitting at our desk.

Edward Cullen.

My heart skipped a beat.

He's really here.

_"Calm down, Bella. Conceal, don't feel, don't let him know."_

I took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. I put my bag down as I sat in my seat. I clasped my hands together on the desk and kept my eyes to the front, determined to ignore him.

But what he did was not what I was expecting.

"Hello." A deep, yet attractive voice said.

I turned my head to the left, surprised.

Edward was smiling a small yet kind smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Bella."

Okay. Um, not quite what I was prepared for. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I nodded. I could hardly speak.

But surprisingly, I did.

"Um, yes."

The teacher than began explaining that we were going to use microscopes to observe the onion root tip cells and label them in the phases of mitosis. The winner would receive the "Golden Onion."

The students acted inappropriate, and I rolled my eyes at their behavior.

Luckily, I already did this unit. Online school covers a lot.

Edward slid the microscope over. "Ladies first."

I nodded my thanks. Before I looked into the lense, I made a comment. "You were gone." I looked into the lense.

Edward seemed to hesitate for a second. "Yeah, I was gone for a couple of days. Personal reasons."

I pushed the microscope to him. "Prohase."

He began to reach for it, looking at me for permission. "Mind if I check?"

I shook my head to let him know I didn't mind.

He looked quickly and wrote the answer in his notebook. "It's Prohase."

"Like I said."

He looked at me amused. "So you enjoying the rain?"

I laughed a little, bemused.

He looked curious. "What?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me about the weather?"

Edward looked kinda confused. "Yeah, I guess I am."

I nodded. "Actually, I do. I like the rain." I decided to add my own private joke. "But personally, I prefer snow." I shrugged. "I love the cold."

Edward gave a chuckle as he swiftly changed the slides.

I raised my eyebrow again. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." he checked the slide. "Its Anaphase."

I motioned for the slide. "Mind if I check?"

"Sure."

I checked quickly and was a little irritated that he was right.

"Anaphase."

"Like I said." he quoted me.

I rolled my eyes. Very funny.

"I'm curious. Most people around here would love to go to a place like Phoniex. But you seem excited to be in the wettest area in the continental US. Why is that?"

I gave a little wince and shook my head a little.

"Um. That's uh," I gave a small scoff. "It's complicated."

Complicated is an understatement.

Edward grinned. "I'm sure I can keep up."

Yeah, right. I don't think so.

I wasn't going to tell him anything at first, but my mouth disagreed.

"My mom remarried."

Edward looked sorta concerned. "So you don't like the guy."

I shook my head. "No, Phil is nice. I didn't really get to know him that much."

He looked at me with his golden amber eyes.

Wait, golden amber? Weren't they black before?

He switched the slides and looked. He looked back at me. "It's metaphase. You wanna check it?"

I shook my head. "I believe you."

"so why didn't you move with you're mother and Phil?"

_"Because I have freakish powers over snow and ice, and Renne didn't want me anywhere near her?" _I thought sarcastically.

"Phil's a minor league baseball player, and he travels a lot. Renne stayed with me, but I knew it made her unhappy. So I decided to stay with my dad for awhile."

Edward looked like he was trying to put a puzzle together. "And now you're unhappy."

"No, I couldn't be happier. Honestly, I feel more at home here." I explained, some of it true. "I feel a little bit more free."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Free?"

Whoops. Shouldn't have said that.

Luckily the teacher began walking down the aisles to look at our labs.

Saved by the teacher.

* * *

At the end, Edward and I won the golden onion.

When class ended, I began to walk to my locker. But I had a follower.

And it wasn't Mike or Eric.

It was Edward.

He walked beside me, but kept a distance.

"What did you mean by 'free'?" he asked.

I breathed deeply, feeling anxious. Why did I open my big mouth?

"well, I was homeschooled almost all my life, and Renne never really let me out of the house."

"Ever?"

I sighed. "No."

"why?"

I stopped at my locker and looked a little irritated. "Personal reasons."

Edward looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure you out. you're very difficult for me to read." He looked at me with his golden eyes.

I looked at his eyes curiously. "Hey, did you get contacts?"

Edward stiffened a little. "No."

"You're eyes were black the last I saw you. And now they're golden brown."

He nodded closing his eyes. "Yeah, it the um. It's the fluresnece."

He quickly walked away.

I raised an eyebrow. Well that was odd.

* * *

I walked to my car, and I turned around to see Edward on the other side of the lot near his silver Volvo.

He was staring right at me.

I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and focused on putting my "Snow Queen" book in.

I heard a loud screeching noise and I turned around quickly to see a large van speeding towards me uncontrollably.

I gasped in fright, too scared to move.

I felt the air go freezing as I felt my fear.

Something slammed into me and I felt myself and something slightly bigger fall to the ground.

I looked up and I saw Edward Cullen lying on top of me, looking a little confused.

What was _he _doing here? How did he get here?!

I turned my attention back to the van and it was still coming for us.

I saw Edward get up a little. He wrapped his arm around my back with my gloved hands touching the ground so that I was sitting up a little. Edward raised his left hand to the van and as it came, it stopped upon impact with his hand.

His hand made an indention as it came upon impact.

My eyes widened and I breathed heavily.

I looked at Edward, and he looked at me as well. He turned his gaze to the ground and I followed.

What I saw made my eyes widen and my heart clenched in panic.

On the ground, there was a large patch of ice.

Not the thin ice around the roads today.

My ice.

We must have slipped on it. That's why we fell.

_What have I done?!_

Edward turned his gaze to my bag and saw that my snow queen book fell out and was beside me.

He looked at me curiously, and I looked at him in panic.

He got up and jumped over the cars were their ends collided.

I slowly got up and picked up my book.

People began crowding around me, saying they called for help.

I kept a distance, not paying any attention to them.

I only focused on the event that just happened.

Edward came to me fast and stopped a speeding van with his hand!

And not only that, he saw my ice!

He may not have seen me use it, but it was in the area that I was standing in!

There was no other thick patch of ice around here!

_Does he know?!_

**And cliffhanger! Well that's another chapter! I hope you all liked it! See you next time! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I do not own Frozen or the Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 6 (Bella's POV)

i was sitting on a hospital bed in the emergency room as the workers there checked my pulse and made sure that there was nothing wrong.

Soon after the accident, Tyler, the one who almost crushed me, and I were rushed to the hospital.

I was fine. Nothing was wrong.

But Tyler was worse for wear. He had a cut on his fore head and a couple of cuts and bruises.

He kept apologizing but I didn't hear.

I was too focused on something else that happened.

Edward came to me out of nowhere and he stopped the van with just his hand!

But not only that, he saw something else!

Edward saw my ice!

He may not have seen me use it, but he's not an idiot.

There was alot of ice around, but none that thick.

I was scared that he now knew my secret.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a deep voice say my name.

"Bella." it sounded like Charlie's.

I turned and saw my dad coming at me quickly.

"are you alright?" he saw Tyler and looked stern and angry. "You and I are gonna talk. Are you alright?" he asked once he got his attention off Tyler.

I smiled small to reassure my father. "I'm fine, Dad. Calm down."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to stop." Tyler said apologizing for the two thousandth time.

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, it's okay."

Charlie put in his opinion. "No. It sure as hell is not ok." he said looking at Tyler harshly.

I tried to calm him down. "Dad, it wasn't his fault."

"You could have been killed. Understand that?"

"Yes, but I wasn't, so it's okay."

A door opened and a pale man with blond hair came in.

"I heard the chief's daughter was in." he said smiling kindly.

"Dr. Cullen." my father greeted.

This must be Edwards foster father.

Dr. Cullen took the clipboard with my information on it.

"Isabella." he said while looking at my papers.

"Bella."

Dr. Cullen smiled kindly. "Well, Bella, you took quite a spill. How do you feel?"

For the thousandth time since the accident, I replied, "im good."

He then tested my eyes to see if I had a concussion.

"No signs of any head trauma." he smiled. "I think you'll be just fine."

I gave my dad a look that said I-told-you-I'd-be-fine.

He rolled his eyes.

Tyler then jumped in with another apology but Charlie closed the curtain that separated patients to cut off his apology.

I mouthed thank you to him.

"Honestly, I would have been really hurt if Edward wasn't there, and knocked me out of the way."

Charlie looked interested. "Edward?" he looked at Dr. Cullen. "You're boy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

Dr. Cullen looked a little hesitant. But he smiled. "Sounds like you were very lucky."

I looked a little suspicious, and Iquickly realized that Dr. Cullen knew about Edward. That something was kinda different.

* * *

We walked out of the room and Dad carried my bag.

"I'm gonna go sign some papers. You should probably call your mom."

I stiffened at that. He told her? Oh no...

"Did you tell her?"

He shrugged.

I sighed and got my phone out. "She's probably . . . freaking out."

Freaking out, worried that my powers were exposed, not my safety.

Charlie left to go sign me out and I was walking the other direction.

I was about to call her but I heard voices down the hall I was about to go through.

"What was I supposed do, let her die?" I heard Edwards voice.

I peered through the corner and saw Rosiele, Dr. Cullen, and Edward whispering but still able to hear.

Rosalie looked very pissed. "This isn't just about you. This is about all of us."

They were going to continue but Dr. Cullen spoke up.

"I think we should take this into my office."

I looked a little sheepish that they caught me.

They looked in my direction and I was surprised that I was able to speak.

"can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, looking at Edward.

Dr. Cullen led Rosalie away but not without her giving me a dirty look.

Edward walked over to me and looked irritated. "What?"

I was about to say nothing, but I had to. I needed answers. "How did you get over to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella."

Did he really think I would believe that?

"No you weren't. You were next to your car, accross the parking lot."

He acted as if it was a joke. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

Edward seemed a little hesitant. "Bella, you hit your head. I think your confused."

I most certainly did not hit my head. I'm not an idiot.

"I know what I saw.

Edward looked annoyed. "What exactly was that?"

The air was beginning to go cold as I got frustrated. I clenched my hands tightly in fists to calm down. "You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well no ones going to believe you so."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was going to tell anyone?"

Edward looked surprised.

"But I just need to know the truth. I really don't like lying. I can't tell you how much I hate lying."

Its true. I was getting tired of lying all the time.

"But I can if it's important and needs to stay unknown." I finished.

Edward looked kinda hateful. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

Well that was rude. But he was right.

"You're right. Thank you for saving me."

We looked into eachother's eyes for a moment.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Edward concluded.

"No."

"Well, than I hope you enjoy disappointment." he hissed harshly and stalked away.

I was appalled at him. But at the same time, I sympathized.

It really wasn't any of my business. If anything, I should understand that some things have to stay a secret.

I of all people should understand that.

I mean, hello? I control winter.

I don't know why I was so obsessed with his.

He didn't ask about me, and here I am trying to get an answer that is probably supposed to stay a secret.

I just need to forget it and move on with my life.

* * *

_"Catch me!"_

_A 11 year old boy with dark blonde hair exclaimed as he jumped off a snow mountain._

_"Slow down!" a 7 year old girl with brown hair in a thick braid and a light blue nightgown exclaimed as she aimed her magic at the boy._

_A glowing light blue flash came from her hand and hit the boy in the head. And made him unconsious._

_The girl held his head in her lap, terrified at what happened._

_"What have I done?" she said in tears as she saw a white streak appear in the boy's hair._

* * *

_A flash happened and Edward is coming toward me, smiling._

_"hey Bella."_

_My eyes were opened, terrified._

_I shot my hands right in front of me._

_"No Edward don't come near me! Stay away!"_

_But he kept coming closer._

_"No! Don't! Please stay away!"_

_But he came closer and as he touched my unloved hands, he frosted over and became a blue ice statue._

_"NO!"_

* * *

I gasped as I woke up, terrified at my nightmare.

I sat up a little, and I saw Edward standing in a corner at my room , near the window!

I quickly turned on my lamp and when I looked back at the corner, he was gone.

Shaking my head, I laid down.

I put my gloved hand on my forehead and sat up again.

Was it a dream?

There is no way he could have been here.

But that was the first night that I've dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Why did I dream of him?

I shook my head as I mumbled to myself. "I'm losing it."

I turned the light back off and tried to go back to sleep, trying to keep Edward out of my head.

**Thats the end of that chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I do not own Frozen or the Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7 (Bella's POV)

A few weeks later, we were going to a greenhouse for a fieldtrip in biology class.

And it's also been a few weeks since Edward and I last spoke. Since the accident.

I was standing next to my car as everyone handed their permission slips to the teacher.

I looked down at the ground where the car crash took place.

Flashes of Edward coming to me and stopping the van with his hand entered my mind.

And so did his gaze at my ice.

I saw Edward, Jasper and Alice walking to the second bus.

Edward was looking at me.

Suddenly, Mike came into my vision.

"Look at you, huh? You're alive." he said in a mad scientist way.

I noticed he was too close to me.

"false alarm, i suppose. Uh Mike, remember what I talked about the personal space?"

Mike looked confused but then remembered he was too close and stepped back a few spaces.

"Right sorry. Now, I wanted to ask you, you know, if, you know, it's like a month away . ."

I blocked out Mike as I noticed Edward staring at me and I stared back, almost as if in a trance.

I wish I knew what he was thinking. I still couldn't help but worry if he knew something about my ice. I'm not sure if he knows or not.

Mike's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "So, what do you think?"

I looked away from Edward and turned back to Mike. "About what?"

Mike was nervous. "Do you want to go? To prom? With me?"

Oh I forgot about that.

"Prom? That means dancing. Probably not the best idea." I had to come up with something to get me out of it. "Besides I have something to do that weekend anyway. I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend."

Mike was still persistent. "You can't go another weekend?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Non refundable ticket." I glanced to where the buses were at and I saw Jessica. "You should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you."

Mike looked disheartened but he still smiled a little.

The teacher called us and told us it was time to go.

Mike got onto the bus and I saw Edward, Jasper, and Alice get on a second bus. I got into my car.

I had to ask for special permission to not ride on the bus.

I couldn't risk freezing the bus.

* * *

We were walking through the greenhouse and it was hot!

I was tempted to take off my dark purple jacket, but I didn't.

Couldn't risk it.

Even if the heat was bothering me to no end.

The other students were just walking around, bored out of their minds.

Especially the boys. They were playing with stuff in a glass cup that the teacher called, 'Compost Tea'. And the boys tried to drink it.

I rolled my eyes at their foolishness.

_Jeez, don't people use their brains anymore? _I thought to myself.

While walking, I didn't notice who I was soon standing next to, until he asked me a question.

"What's in Jacksonville?" I heard Edward ask.

I glanced at him surprised to see him, but when I registered his words, I was suspicious.

"how did you know about that?"

He walked next to me, but kept a distance. "You didn't answer my question."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you don't answer any of mine. You don't even say 'Hi' to me." I said, pointing out his rudeness.

"Hi."

I scoffed. _Very funny._

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?"

Jeez, why can't I let that go?

"yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it."

Not the answer I was looking for.

But two can play at this game.

"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." as I said that I slipped and almost fell.

I looked down and saw a small thin patch of ice. I must have been a little frustrated.

But before I fell, Edward grabbed my arm before I fell.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" He said harshly.

Offended, I began to walk away, hoping to get away, but the universe seemed to have hated me, because Edward came back to my side.

"Look, I'm. I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time, I just think its the best way."

Best way for what?

Before I could ask, Jessica came to me all excited.

"Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom?"

Edward then walked away. Jessica and I stared after him, but Jessica got back on the subject about herself.

"I totally thought Mike was going to ask you. It's not going to be weird though, right?"

I shook my head, barely listening. "No. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together."

"I know right."

We heard a loud yell and a hard thud on the floor behind us and we saw one of the students getting up and rubbing his bottom.

Where I almost fell.

"Where did this ice come from? We're in a greenhouse!"

My eyes widened and I began to walk a little quicker.

"That was weird." Jessica said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

I was walking to my car and some of the students were playing with a worm pit.

One of the guys tried to shove it in my face but I quickly walked around.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Edward stalking towards me.

What does he want now?

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends."

At that, my heart dropped. As if I was disappointed.

Wait a minute, we weren't even friends to begin with!

"You know, you really should have figured that out a little earlier."

Edward looked as though he just realized that.

Jeez, if he hated me that much, than why did he bother saving me?

"Why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

Edward stopped and looked like he was slapped. "You think I regret saving you?"

Yes, yes it does.

"I can see that you do, but I don't know why." I stared into his golden eyes.

Edward glowered at me. "You don't know anything."

I felt the air go cold around me as I became frustrated with him.

"Hi." we turned to see Jasper and Alice. "Are you going to be riding with us?" Alice asked, smiling at me.

Edward just glared at me. "No. Our bus is full." he knocked his fist against the door and it opened as he went inside.

Full? Yeah right, it's empty.

I turned to Alice and gave her a polite answer. "I'm riding in my car. But thank you for the offer."

Alice nodded and she and Jasper went in.

I started walking to my car when I felt a hand grab my left hand.

I quickly pulled it away, but my glove slipped off.

My eyes widened with panic as I gasped and turned around.

I saw Tyler and his friends smiling and in Tylers hand was my light purple glove.

Desperately, I tried to get it back. "Give me my glove!" I reached with my right gloved hand to grab my glove.

But Tyler just dodged and dangled it as if it was a toy. "Nope." he smiled, thinking this was a game.

I held my exposed hand close to my chest and attempted to reach for my glove. "Please give it back!"

Tyler and his friends just laughed. "Okay, but only of you be my date to prom."

I shook my head. "I can't. Now just give it back."

"Come on, you know you want to!"

I shook my head, growing desperate. "No I can't, just give my glove back!"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Please, you don't need this silly glove."

"Yes I do, now give it back!" The air began to go cold as I panicked and felt my fear grow.

"Whatcha hiding Bella?" one of the guys taunted and all of them laughed.

I felt my eyes begin to tear up with fear.

This wasn't good, any minute now, ice would appear!

Suddenly, the guys stopped laughing when a pale hand snatched my purple glove out of Tyler's hand.

My eyes widened when I saw the familiar bronze hair. Edward.

Edward was glaring at them. "I believe she said no. And she asked you to return her glove, next time don't act like its a game."

They all nodded and ran back to their bus.

"Are you okay?"

I turned and saw Alice and Jasper coming over to me, both looking concerned.

Shakingly, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like going anywhere without my gloves."

"Why?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, trying to regain my calm facade. "Personal reasons."

I turned to Edward, and I saw him staring at me, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"C-can you give me my glove? Please?" I stuttered nervously.

Edward looked at his hand and was surprised to see it was still in his hand.

He raised his hand to me with the glove and I reached out to it with my exposed hand.

Instantly, in my head, I saw Edward freeze into a statue of ice when he touched my exposed hand.

My eyes widened as I snatched my left hand back.

Edward, Alice and Jasper looked at me in confusion.

Alice looked very concerned. "Are you sure you're okay, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I reached out again, but this time with my gloved hand.

Once the glove was back in my possession, I quickly shoved it back on my left hand.

"Thank you."

I turned and quickly walked away.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I quietly whispered to myself.

"Calm down, Bella. You have to calm down. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show."

I got into my car and locked the door. I gripped my steering wheel tightly and laid my forehead onto the top of the wheel.

_Okay. That was a little too close for comfort! I have to be more careful! I'm lucky nothing happened!_

I got ready to drive and when I looked out my window, I saw Edward staring at me curiously and suspiciously.

Great.

* * *

Soon after that fiasco, school went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was back in the safety of my home.

I saw Charlie in the kitchen reading a magazine and eating a plate of leftovers and chips with a beer.

"Hi." I said as I came in to get a glass of water.

Charlie nodded as he greeted me. "You're mom called. Again."

I groaned as I picked up his plate. "Well that's you're own fault. You shouldn't have told her about the 'almost' accident. You finished?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. She always did know how to worry."

I picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

I mentally scoffed. _Yeah, she worries about others finding out about my little 'problem'. She could care less if I was crushed. She just wants to make sure nothing icy happened._

i was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Charlie's voice.

"She seems different. She seems happy." Charlie said, disheartened.

I gave Charlie a sympathetic look.

Charlie tried to be positive. "Well Phil sounds like an alight guy."

I smiled kindly as I gave him a soft hug with a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, he is. But you're an amazing guy. Renee doesn't know what she's missing."

With that, I walked away to go upstairs.

While walking, I heard my father say in a happy tone. "And I have an amazing daughter."

I smiled as I went to my room.

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it! See ya next chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! Some of the lines are inspired from one of the Frozen deleted scenes! I do not own Frozen or Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 8 (Bella's POV)

A few days later, I walked over to the lunch table where Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler were at.

I felt someone staring at my back, and I saw Edward staring at me at his table.

He looked frustrated and dropped his fork.

I was a little bewildered, but I shook it off.

Eric smiled as he saw me. "La Push, baby. You in?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Should I know what that is?"

Luckily Mike clarified. "Quiluites res, we're all going tomorrow."

Jessica looked to me. "And there's a big swell coming in."

Eric jumped up all excited. "And I don't just surf the Internet." he bragged going into a surfer pose.

But he just looked ridiculous.

"But there's whale watching too. Come with us." Angela asked with a kind smile.

"La Push, baby. It's La Push."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'll go if you stop saying that."

They all laughed as I walked away.

At the part where you make your own lunch, I was making a salad, and as I was reaching for an apple, a voice startled me.

"Edible art?"

I gasped as I accidently knocked the apple off the table, a foot kicked it up and a pair of pale hands caught it.

I looked up and saw Edward.

Edward nodded. "Bella."

I stared at him a little. "Thank you." I took the apple from his hand and walked to the other side to get some more vegetables.

"You know, I can't keep up with your mood swings. I feel like I'm going around in circles." I pointed out.

Edward stood next to me. "I only said it'd be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't wanna be."

Mentally sighing, i was just getting confused by Edward. He wants to be friends or he doesn't. He hates me or he doesn't.

Make up your mind, Edward.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means if you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

Hmm, sounds like something I would say. In fact, maybe I should point that out to him.

I looked up at him with the same serious expression he had. "I could say the same for you."

He looked confused, but I changed the subject.

"But, lets say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?"

"No, probably not."

I shrugged. "I knew you might say that."

"I'd rather hear your theories."

My theories? They were just silly hero stuff. And I doubted that they were correct.

But to humor him, I gave him my theories.

"I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "That's all superhero stuff. What if I'm not the good guy?" he looked into my eyes. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

I did consider that. But I knew that wasn't true. He was dangerous yes, but not a villain.

Just like ice.

In some situations it can be dangerous, but it can also be good.

I looked at him, making eye contact with his amber colored ones.

I shook my head. "You're not. I can see what you're trying to put off, but I can see that it's just a way to keep people away from you. It's a mask."

Edward looked deep in thought.

I can tell you right now, that was a mask I was very familar with.

Again, I changed the subject.

"Why don't we just hang out?"

Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Everyone's going to the beach. Come."

Edward chuckled again. "You don't seem like a beach person."

I smiled sheepish. "Yeah, I'm not. But I'm trying to branch out a bit."

Edward nodded. "Which beach?"

"La Push."

Edward looked apprehensive and shook his head.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?"

He glanced behind him to see Mike and some of the others staring at us.

He turned back to me. "It's just a little crowded."

I nodded.

It was silent for a moment between us, but someone kind of jumped on me, and instantly I went on panic.

I glanced behind me and saw Angela, excited.

"Bella! I found out what our prom theme is going to be!"

I tried to look calm, but having her touch me was very uncomfortable.

I felt the air go cold as I tried to keep myself together.

"That's nice, Angela. Now if you please-"

But Angela didn't notice how uncomfortable I was.

"I can't wait. Oh we're going to have fun-"

I tried to get her off me, but she didn't move.

"Angela, get off of-"

What she said next, made my blood froze.

"Ooh, you feel really cold."

Something in me snapped and I flung my hands back, knocking Angela off me.

"Stop touching me!"

I turned around quickly, and saw Angela on the floor.

I had a defensive look on my face. "I can't stand it."

Angela looked a little scared and very apologetic. "I-I'm sorry."

My eyes softened when I saw her face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

I looked back at her with a guilty expression. "Oh Angela,"

Angela got back up and smiled kindly at me. "No it's ok. You hate being touched. I know that."

I shook my head. "Yeah, but that's no excuse. Im sorry." I glanced at my salad bowl, suddenly to hungry. "I think I'm gonna go outside. Get some fresh air."

Angela looked concerned. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. See ya."

I quickly walked out of the cafeteria, noticing how quiet it got in there.

Great, everyone heard my outburst. They probably think I'm a jerk.

I walked out the doors and breathed in the cold air.

I allowed the cold to surround me, and slowly, it helped me calm down.

Walking over to a nearby stone bench, I sat down and put my head in my hands.

_Nice job, Bella._

This is getting harder and harder everyday. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this facade.

_Elsa, what should I do? Was it this hard with Anna? _I mentally asked. But I wasn't expecting her to answer me.

Wish she would.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Edward. Great.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Edward wasn't convinced. "Really? You don't seem like it."

I sighed. "It's just complicated."

"May I sit down?" he gestured to the bench I was sitting on.

I was going to say no, but I nodded and scooted to the other side of the bench. I locked my gloved hands together on my lap.

He sat down, but he stayed a distance, getting the message I didn't want to be touched.

"So what was that about?" he asked.

I sighed. "it's ...well, it's . . .i don't know."

Shrugging, I came up with a better answer. "I guess you could say, I have my own mask."

Edward looked intrigued. "Really?"

"Unfortunately, not many people get that, and they don't stay away."

Edward was in thought for a moment. "Before, what did you mean you could say the same for me?"

I pulled my arms closer to me. I looked to the distance where I could see the snowy mountains. "I could be dangerous too. You have no idea how much I understand your conflict and secrecy."

Edward looked at me curiously.

I looked back.

Brown and gold made contact.

For a moment, time stood still. It was . . . peaceful.

But the moment was broken by the school bell, signaling lunch's end.

We both got up, and without another word we walked to our next class.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. If it was short or anything, sorry. As you can see, some of this scene was inspired by the dressing room deleted scene from Frozen. I hope you all liked it! See you all next time! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I do not own Frozen or Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9 (Bella's POV)

i woke up the next morning.

My thoughts were filled with what happened yesterday.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and our conversations.

In a way, we understood eachother, but at the same time, we didn't.

Also, in a way, we both kind of revealed that neither one of us was normal. There was something different about one another, but neither can figure it out.

At least, that's what I think.

We're both very complex yet easy to read.

I sighed as I got up and got ready to go to La Push.

Originally, I wasn't going to go, but after yesterday, after my outburst, I felt bad, so I decided to go.

This is definately going against my better judgement.

* * *

Edward was such a liar.

Just a little crowded?

There was practically no one here!

Although in my case, it's a good thing.

Hmm, I guess Edward had a problem with this beach.

At least it was cold.

Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Tyler were putting on there wet suits and preparing to surfing.

But Angela and I, the only sane ones, were staying on the land.

Who would be crazy enough to actually go into the water here?

I glanced to the side at the others with their wetsuits on.

Oh wait, they are.

Angela and I were wearing heavy coats, jeans, boots, gloves, and hats to keep warm. And we had blankets around us.

I mean, I didn't need them. The cold doesn't bother me, but I needed to keep up the image.

Angela and I were making conversation, and she was asking me for some advice.

"So I keep thinking Eric is going to ask me to the prom, and then he just doesn't." she said explaining her situation.

"Then why don't you ask him?" she looked interested. "This is the 21st century. You shouldnt have to wait for the guy to ask. Take control. You are a strong, independent woman."

Angela smiled brightly. "I am?"

I smiled at her. "Yes. You are."

We then heard footsteps and i saw a familiar face.

Jacob Black.

He and two other guys with the same long black hair came over.

Jacob was smiling brightly at me. "Bella."

I smiled kindly. "Hey, Jacob." I looked to my friends and introduced them. "Guys, this is Jacob."

Everyone said there hi's and Jacob came to sit right next to me, but I stood up and leaned on the van.

Jacob looked a little hurt at that.

Angela quickly spoke up. "Oh, Bella doesn't like being touched. She likes her space."

And while the others couldn't hear Jessica, I could as she mumbled. "Yeah, or she'll go ballistic and knock you to the ground."

Okay, that hurt. But it was also true.

Jacob looked like he just remembered. "Oh that's right." he made a wiggly fingers thing. "Touching Bella is bad. Thought you outgrew that."

I chuckled lightly. "No, I haven't."

Wish I did, though. If you know what I mean.

"So are you surfing?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. Train wreck just waiting to happen."

Jessica then spoke up. "you guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed."

Mike and Eric looked horrified. "What date?" Eric asked.

Jessica smiled. "She invited Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "To be polite. That's all."

Luckily, Angela understood my intentions. "I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does."

Mike then put in a rude input. "Yeah, cuz Cullen's a freak."

One of Jacobs friends laughed. "You got that right."

Okay, really not loving these guys right now. How can they judge them so quickly without even knowing them?

"You guys know him?" I asked.

They looked at me coldly. "The Cullens don't come here."

These guys are so lucky I don't use my powers for personal amusement.

But for their rude behavior, I can lower the temperature a bit.

And to my inner joy, they visibly shivered. "Man it's freezing!"

Hey, you asked for it.

But what they said. 'The Cullens don't come here?'

That sounded oddly suspicious. And I know exactly whom to ask.

* * *

I asked Jacob if he wanted to take a walk with me near the shore, and he jumped at the chance.

We walked along the beach in silence for a while, but I noticed Jacob shivering a lot.

"Man it's freezing!" Jacob looked at me curiously. "Why aren't you shivering? Aren't you cold?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. A little nippy, but it's not that bad."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're from Arizona?"

I nodded. "Pretty sure."

We walked some more in silence and soon I decided to ask him some questions.

"So what did your friends mean by" I shrugged a little, " 'The Cullens don't come here'?"

Jacob smiled a little. "You caught that, huh?"

I snorted lightly. "Wasnt hard."

Jacob looked a little hesitant. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it."

No way. Not taking no for an answer. "Hey, I can keep a secret."

Trust me. I can. I've kept my powers a secret since I was seven.

Jacob laughed and looked as though he wanted to change the subject. "Really, it's just an old scary story."

Nice try, but I'm not giving up. "Well, I want to know."

Jacob looked like he was going to say no, but he changed his mind. "Okay, did you know Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean like actual wolves?"

Jacob laughed as he nodded. "Yup. That's the legend of our tribe."

Didnt answer my whole question, but I'm sure that the Cullens are connected to it. "Okay. So whats the story about the Cullens?"

Javob rolled his eyes as he told the story, thinking the story was silly. "Well, they're supposedly descended from this, enemy clan. My great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Qileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the palefaces."

I distinctly remember Jessica saying that they moved here a few years ago. "I thought they just moved here."

"Or just moved back."

A high pitched scream startled us and we saw Angela running from Eric who seemed to have a snake or a seaweed strand chasing her.

I looked at Jacob, still having questions. "So what are they really?"

Jacob just chuckled. "It's just a story, Bella." with that, he walked away, and I followed him.

Well, looks like that's all I'll get.

But if anything, this just makes me even more curious.

What are the Cullens?

**end of that chapter! Whoo! I've done a lot of updates today! Hope you are all enjoying it! See you all soon! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! I do not own Frozen or Twilight Saga. They belong to Disney and Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 10 (Bella's POV)

A few day later after my talk with Jacob, I decided to find the answers about the Cullens myself.

I went on my computer and looked up Quilute legends. I found a book that seemed good and looked for the closest book store.

The closest one was in Port Angelas. I wrote down the address and prepared to go to school.

* * *

That day, the sun was shining and everyone was enjoying the sun.

Honestly, give me rain any day.

I kept my eyes open for a certain silver Volvo owner, but he was no where to be found.

"He's not here."

I looked up surprised, and saw Jessica talking to me, knowing who I was looking for.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the sun. "Whenever the weathers nice, the Cullens disappear."

Hmm, that's odd. "So they just skip school?"

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff. Tried that on my parents, not even close."

Well, it's a little strange, but also sweet. Not a lot of teens spend time with their parents.

"Guys!" we turned and saw Angela coming toward us, very excited. "I'm going to the prom with Eric. I asked him, and I took control."

I smiled brightly at her. "See, I told you that would happen."

I then took a risk and hugged her gently.

She seemed shocked at first, but then she hugged back.

As we pulled away, Jessica and everyone around us was staring at me in shock.

I mean, I understood why. I never let anyone touch me.

But I'm beginning to branch out.

The stares were beginning to creep me out. "Okay, this is awkward."

But as soon as the stares began they went back to their own business, thank goodness.

Angela looked a little upset. "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Maybe next time."

"Okay, we should go dress shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out." Jessica said.

Angela agreed as she stood up.

Wait, Port Angeles?

"Port Angeles? Can I come?" I hesitantly asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, I need your opinion."

I nodded, but wasn't sure if I'd be that much help on the dresses.

But at least I'll be able to get that book.

* * *

I sat near the window of the dress shop as Angela and Jessica tried on dresses.

Angela told me that the theme for this years prom would be a costume one.

They were finding the correct dress and what to use to make it a costume but still something to wear to prom.

Jessica just put on a hot pink dress that showed a little too much cleavage. And she actually loved it.

Just then some creepy thug guys knocked on the window and gave us perverted looks.

It made all three of us uncomfortable.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Jessica asked as she posed in her dress.

I nodded. "looks great."

Jessica smiled but seemed a little annoyed. "But you said that for the last five dresses."

I shrugged. "I thought they were all pretty great."

Angela noticed that I was a little out of my element. "You're not really into this, are you?"

I shook my head. "To be honest, I really want to go to this book store." I got up from my seat and grabbed my bag. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant."

"You sure?" Jessica asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

They said okay and I walked out the door to the book store.

* * *

Once I got the book, I noticed how dark it quickly became.

Walking through the street, I felt as though I was in a ghost town or something.

The streets were completely empty.

I hoped that I would be able to find the restaurant.

While walking, I saw two men at a distance walking very unstable and they noticed me. Soon as they did, they came walking towards me.

Instantly, I got a bad feeling.

Turning around I walked away, hoping to lose them.

Unfortunately, I didn't.

I came to a very sketchy part of town where a bunch of thugs were at.

Some were the ones that saw me and the girls at the dress shop.

Oh great.

They crowded around me, very close.

I knew very well what they're intentions were and I tried to get away, but they were too close.

One managed to get to close and I kneed him in his 'area' which helped a little.

But one of the men grabbed my hand and my glove slipped off my right hand.

Oh no!

I can't use my powers on them! Even if they are criminals, they're still people.

They came closer and I kept my exposed hand close to me.

Someone help me!

And as if a prayer had been answered a car came speeding over and almost ran over one of the drunkards surrounding me.

I instantly recognized the silver Volvo.

Edward!

Edward jumped out with a furious expression. "Get in the car."

I nodded quickly and got in.

I watched as Edward stalked over to them. One of the guys must have said something to have upset Edward, because call me crazy, but it sounded like he growled!

Like an actual animal growl!

The men backed away, but not before Edward snatched my blue glove from the guy who took it off.

Edward got back into the car with a crazed expression. He drove forward a little, almost hitting the guys and swirled us around at a fast speed.

Edward gripped the steering wheel hard, clearly looking almost murderous.

Honestly, I've never seen him like that before.

Driving down the road, he sounded different. "I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off."

Okay, let's try to stay calm. "No you shouldn't."

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." he spat.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you do?"

"It's not hard to guess."

He had a point there. It was pretty obvious to know what those guys wanted to do.

"Can we talk about something else?" He askeddesperately. "Distract me so I won't turn around."

Okay, distract him . . .uh . . .

"You should put your seatbelt on." I said lamely, as I noticed he didn't have it on.

Edward just laughed. "You should put your seatbelt on."

I glanced down and noticed that he was right.

"oh," I quickly buckled it. "Right."

I then noticed that in one of his tightly gripped hands on the wheel was my blue glove.

Noticing that fact, I calmly, but nervously asked Edward. "Can I have my glove back, please?"

Edward looked at his hands and just now noticed that my glove was in his hand.

Wordlessly, he handed placed in on my lap, without touching me.

I quickly pulled it back on, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for saving me. Again. And for getting my glove back. Again."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

I then remembered that I was supposed to meet the girls for dinner.

"I was supposed to meet the girls at the restaurant, do you think you could-whoa!"

I held onto the side of the car as he swerved around and drove to the restaurant.

I guess that was his way of saying "yes".

**Here is the next chapter! Phew! Okay! I'm going to bed! And to all my readers, I'm updating as fast as I can. I need to watch the movie carefully to detail it correctly and where to put some frozen moments in. It takes some time to also write it out. Be patient please. Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
